Of Drunk Girls and Cute Good Nights
by ismokerainbows
Summary: A girl named Darian A.K.A ismokerainbows gets drunk and her friend Cooper the Creeper needs to take care of her! Will they die, will they eat pork chops? Who knows? i do :3 Read to find out. tell me if this should be multi chaptered okay? T FOR SWEARING and my paranoia.


Hey Guys! I thought this one up while I was playing minecraft and listening to Top Of The World By Carpenters. If it isn't obvious i don't own Minecraft OR Top of The World. I only own ismokerainbows (darian), Cooper and the plot. Oh and Cooper is kind of like a human creeper hybrid thing... i'll think of a story and stuff for him and upload it here and he CAN'T EXPLODE? It's horrible I know but whatever! i hope you enjoy! REVIEW I'm a Review whore so...

* * *

Hi, i'm Cooper the creeper and right now I'm dealing with a, hungry, drunk, Human girl named ismokerainbows. You're probably wondering, 'Cooper, why are you with a drunk girl, aren't you supposed to blow up?' Well for one, she's my friend and for two, I CAN'T explode. She's not as bad now as she was like, two hours earlier though.

(FLASHBACK, WHOA DUDE...)

* * *

_"Hey Cooper! COOPEER!" ismokerainbows screamed to me. I sighed and glared at her._

_"Whad'ya want now girl?" I snapped. She looked at me and smiled widely._

_"Cooper, Such a feelin's comin' over me, there is wonder in most everything I see! Not a Cloud in the sky, got the sun in my eyes and I won't be surprised if it's dream." She sang out horribly and off key. 'She's drunk, she sounds like a room full of dying cows.' I thought to myself. She clung onto me and kept singing,_

_"Everything I want the world to be, is now comin' true 'specialy for me and the reasonis clear , it's because you are hear, you're the nearest thing to heaven that I've seen." I sighed and held her up, although she was clinging on to me for dear life, she could still fall. 'Herobrine, Notch, what'd I do to diserve this?' I asked in my head. Rainbows Just kept singing on._

_"I'm on the top of the world lookin' down on creation and the only explination I can find Is the love that I've found ever since you've been around, Your love's put me at the top of the world."_

_I looked at her and she looked at me with a said expression, "Cooper! I forgot the rest of the words!" I sighed inwardly._

_"That's okay, Darian." She looked at me, kissed my cheek and giggled._

_"You used my real name..." She trailed off. I nodded and told her That I liked it better. We plopped down out side her house and sat there in silence. We looked at the stars and every so often Rainbows comented on how some of them looked like animals or something. _

_15 minutes had passed without a word from the dirty blond girl dressed in a red plaid zip up hoodie, black skin tight jeans, and red shoes that she called 'High tops,' her head laying on my lap. I looked down to find her sleeping. I carefully picked her up, trying not to wake her up, but failed._

_"What's happening Cooper?" She asked groggily._

_"Just taking you inside." I opened the door, walked to the bed and gently laid her down. I pulled the blankets over her and sat on the foot of the bed. _

(End Flashback, Dude that was sweet...)

* * *

"I'm hungry, can you get me a porkchop?" Darian asked me. I sighed, walked to her back pack and pulled out the requestid item. I sat beside her and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said as she quickly ate it. After she had finneshed she had pulled me down on to the bed and asked me to sleep with her. Being to tiered to argue I had accepted and laid next to her, under the covers.

"Good night Cooper, I love you." She told me. I blushed a bit, I knew she ment as in the best friend way, but a part of me wants it to mean something else. I bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Darian." The last thing a saw before drifting off, was her beautiful smile.

* * *

Like i said before, i hope you enjoyed and REVIEW! Oh and ismokerainbows will be my minecraft username when i actually buy the game instead of stealing my brothers account LOL!


End file.
